


Psycho

by lauvelga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Imagination, M/M, Protective Derek, Psychiatric Patient Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauvelga/pseuds/lauvelga
Summary: Gracias a que era un Stilinski, la pena no fue tan dura, para rabia de los padres de los fallecidos. Entró en un psiquiátrico de seguridad media, con psicólogos asignados para cada paciente. Su uniforme era de un amarillo que le ponía nervioso, porque siempre había odiado los colores brillantes. Le gustaban los tonos apagados, los discretos, como había estado toda su vida: pasando desapercibido y en una espiral negra de autodestrucción.





	Psycho

Llevaba años en tratamiento contra la depresión. Desde que su madre murió, su padre empezó a trabajar sin parar, dejando desatendido a su hijo, que creció solo, sin figura paterna a la que seguir, y se acontecieron pesadillas, miedos irracionales, y finalmente el monstruo que vivía en él salió a la luz.

Después de años de bullying, burlas, palizas por ser solitarios, se tomó la justicia por su mano. Acabó con cuatro de sus compañeros, atemorizando al resto para toda su vida, con una pistola del sheriff de Beacon Hills. Justicia poética.  
  
  


Gracias a que era un Stilinski, la pena no fue tan dura, para rabia de los padres de los fallecidos. Entró en un psiquiátrico de seguridad media, con psicólogos asignados para cada paciente. Su uniforme era de un amarillo que le ponía nervioso, porque siempre había odiado los colores brillantes. Le gustaban los tonos apagados, los discretos, como había estado toda su vida: pasando desapercibido y en una espiral negra de autodestrucción.

Cada uno de los psiquiatras que lo atendía llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión: su depresión era irremediable. No es que la extrapolara al exterior, porque siempre parecía estar en una relativa calma, pero sus escritos, sus dibujos y sus canciones, cuando le daba por componer, eran oscuras, cargadas de odio a sí mismo y desprecio a su existencia.  
  
  


Todos acabaron por dejar a ese paciente, cansados de no hacer ningún avance, y en el centro cundía la desesperación por no poder igualar sus resultados anteriores, en los que todos sus pacientes se acababan reinsertando en la sociedad.

Stiles no daba señales de quererse reinsertar, su cuerpo estaba débil porque su mente lo mataba lentamente, y prácticamente lo tenían que obligar a alimentarse, convirtiéndose así en el paciente más problemático de la institución.  
  
  


Muchos estudiantes de psiquiatría iban cada día a hacer sus prácticas, y resultó que aquel día le comunicaron que tendría nuevo médico asignado.

Se enfrentaría al paciente del que todos hablaban y que nunca había visto, dado que estaba en el área de máxima seguridad por el temor que todos tenían a que se suicidara.  
  
  


Oyó la puerta, pero ni siquiera se esforzó en mirar a aquel que había entrado.

Estaba encogido en una esquina de la habitación, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, dejando ver solamente su pelo castaño totalmente despeinado, y unas zapatillas sin cordones para que no pudiera usarlos para matarse.  
  
  


Al oír la puerta había levantado un poco la cabeza, asomando uno de sus ojos marrones para ver a aquel que le había ido a visitar. Hacía semanas que nadie iba a hablar con él, y había empezado a hablar solo.

Iba con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris, en contraste con el resto de psiquiatras, que siempre iban con batas estruendosamente blancas. Molesto color, como el que él llevaba en ese instante. Levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor, mientras el hombre se sentaba en silencio en el sillón que había en la habitación.

Tenía la vista puesta en él, y Stiles se revolvió incómodo. No le gustaba que lo miraran. No le gustaba llamar la atención. Todos los demás médicos que habían ido a verlo siempre tenían la mirada fija en sus notas, pero éste no dejaba de mirarlo. Frunció el ceño, incómodo, incorporándose del todo y haciendo que su espalda crujiera con el movimiento.  
  
  


—No me mires —dijo el paciente con la voz rasposa.

—Suelo mirar a la gente con la que hablo.

—Pues no me hables.

—Es mi trabajo a partir de hoy: hablar contigo.  
  
  


Stiles frunció el ceño, porque antes ninguno de los tipos que lo habían visitado decía que iban a hablar con él, siempre decían que tenían que tratarlo, y él no estaba loco, o al menos eso quería pensar, y él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la voz en su cabeza, ahogaba cuanto podía sus pensamientos autodestructivos, y sin embargo ellos le decían que estaba enfermo y que debía tratarse, con lo que esa voz cogía la fuerza suficiente y siempre amenazaba con destruirlo.

Pero allí estaba aquel tipo: no vestía bata de médico, tenía aspecto serio y sin embargo Stiles sentía que podía confiar en él, o al menos lo suficiente como para contarle sus pensamientos, porque él no había empezado diciendo que tenía que tratarlo, sino que simplemente venía a hablar con él.  
  
  


Se apoyó en la pared con ambas manos abiertas, levantándose lentamente y quedándose unos segundos estirado, sintiendo cosquillas en las piernas de lo entumecidas que las tenía. Caminó como si fuera un bebé comenzando a andar, y tropezándose con sus propios pies y casi cayendo, logró llegar a la cama.

Se fue a sentar en ella, pero el psiquiatra se levantó y le ofreció el sillón, sentándose él en la cama, para dejarle el "trono" a Stiles, dejándole a entender que eran iguales, que él no estaba allí para mandarle nada. El castaño abrió la boca algo sorprendido, pero se sentó en el mullido sillón con el que siempre había soñado ocupar pero que nunca se atrevió porque siempre lo relacionaba con aquellos tipos raros que lo trataban de loco.  
  
  


El que estaba frente a él sonrió levemente, y extendió la mano hacia él, a modo de saludo. Stiles lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Hacía mucho que había rechazado el contacto humano ya que este siempre había significado golpes y dolor.

Volvió a bajarla y suspiró, resignándose a que sería alguien imposible de tratar. O al menos muy difícil.  
  
  


—Me llamo Derek Hale, y voy a hablarte todos los días.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Cumplió lo que había dicho, claro que sí. Llevaba dos meses yendo todos los días a hablar con Stiles Stilinski. A veces vestía algo más informal, porque venía en sus días libres como parte del "tratamiento" que hacía con el castaño. No quería recordarle las pesadillas, ni los golpes, ni los insultos.

Cuando empezó a "hablar" con él, sólo hablaba Derek. Le contaba lo que hacía durante el día, y le decía que no le gustaba ver la televisión porque prefería leer un buen libro. Le contaba la trama del que estaba leyendo en aquel momento, y Stiles apenas prestaba atención.  
  
  


En realidad sí escuchaba, pero no quería que Derek supiera que sí le interesaba lo que decía. Poco a poco, día a día, Stiles levantaba la mirada cuando le contaba sobre el capítulo tan interesante que había leído.

Pronto trajo un libro para leérselo a Stiles en sus "charlas". La voz de Derek lo calmaba, le hacía olvidarse de la que tenía en su cabeza, cuando estaba el moreno dejaba de oírla para meterse de lleno en las páginas de aquella historia.  
  
  


Había días que no dormía de lo intrigado que estaba con la historia, y Derek consiguió que le dejaran a Stiles tener libros en la habitación.

Stiles comenzó a devorar libros. Los leía de dos en dos, se pasaba el día solamente leyendo, y por la noche Derek le había pedido que durmiera, pero nada más despertar, él abría el libro hasta que llegaba el moreno. Y al mes y medio, Stiles consiguió atreverse a hablar más extensamente con Derek.

Ahora era él el que contaba sobre los capítulos que había leído. Destilaba pasión al hablar de los libros, entusiasmándose ante las reacciones de Derek, que eran genuinamente verdaderas, que realmente quería escucharlo, que se interesaba por lo que decía.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Llegó el día de Navidad. Hacía unos siete meses que había empezado a tratar a Stiles, y el castaño había pasado del área de máxima seguridad a ser un paciente más, a poder tratar con el resto de internos. Había hecho muchos avances, y todos ellos se los atribuía a Derek.

Seguían viéndose todos los días, y Stiles había comenzado a hablar de sus pesadillas, pero porque él había querido contárselas al moreno. Le había hablado de su voz en la cabeza, pero ahora ésta casi no se escuchaba. Ahora controlaba enteramente a Stiles la "parte buena".

Aquel día se despertó feliz, ya que nunca le había gustado la Navidad, pero con Derek sabía que sería distinta, y hablarían de muchísimas cosas. Pero cuando llegó la hora de la visita de Derek, éste no llegaba. Él siempre era puntual, y cuando vio que pasaban los minutos y el hombre no estaba allí, se acercó a una de las enfermeras que vigilaban a los internos.  
  
  


—Hola, perdona, ¿sabes a qué hora llega Derek Hale? —preguntó Stiles con una débil sonrisa, algo incómodo por la sensación que lo invadía.

—¿Derek? ¿Quién es ése? —musitó la mujer, algo confundida.

—Trabaja aquí, es el hombre que viene todos los días a mi habitación...  
  
  


La mirada de extrañeza de la mujer lo dejó totalmente anonadado, pero luego oyó su nombre a sus espaldas. Sonrió al ver a Derek, y fue hacia él aliviado por verlo finalmente. Frotó sus manos en el pantalón, notando como sus palmas comenzaban a sudar del nerviosismo.  
  
  


—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. He conseguido que tengas permiso para que salgamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, olvidándose de la reacción de la enfermera y sonriéndole al moreno.

—Sí, es hora de irnos. Vamos.  
  
  


Se sorprendió cuando Derek lo cogió de la mano, y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero lo siguió más que feliz de ir con él al exterior.

Le dio un abrigo que llevaba para que se protegiera del frío de la ciudad, la cual estaba nevada, y caminaron lejos del centro, aún de la mano y sin hablar. Stiles estaba pletórico, sintiendo una burbuja de felicidad que nunca antes había tenido.  
  
  


Su mano encajaba perfectamente con la de Derek, y se sorprendía de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel hombre había hecho que su vida tuviera sentido. Pero entonces la voz se volvió a oír en su cabeza.

_¿Y por qué la enfermera no sabía quién era Derek?_   
  
  


Desechó aquel pensamiento, y se centró en el paisaje invernal que habían ido a ver en medio del bosque. Había una pequeña mesa con un mantel, y un pequeño fuego sobre ésta, junto a una cesta que seguramente contenía comida.

Sonrió estúpidamente y se mordió el labio, enrojeciendo. Se sentó en el banco de madera, extendiendo las manos para calentárselas con la fogata. Derek tomó asiento frente a él.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Se pasaron las horas allí hablando. Derek se encargaba de avivar el fuego, y en un momento dado se había sentado junto a él para transmitirle calor a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por los hombros, mirando fijamente los dos la hoguera. Stiles suspiró y sonrió, apretando la mano que tenía cogida de Derek.

La pregunta de antes de aquella voz se repitió en su cabeza, haciéndole torcer el gesto y provocándole un fruncimiento de ceño. Se decidió a preguntarle. No creía que perdiera nada por intentarlo.  
  
  


—Oye Derek... hoy he preguntado por ti en el centro, y la mujer no te conocía, ¿es que no te conocen todos por el que "me ha arreglado"? —El silencio que se instaló en ese momento lo extrañó, porque el moreno nunca le dejaba con una duda sin contestar al instante en el que la tenía.

—Es... complicado.

—¿Complicado? —Frunció el ceño, porque no esperaba tal respuesta—. ¿Por qué es complicado?

—No me conoce nadie en ese centro.  
  
  


Stiles se quedó procesando sus palabras, intentando entenderlas y comprender a lo que se refería Derek, pero no pudo verles el sentido. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo conocía allí? Si había estado yendo durante varios meses, le había estado visitando y tratándolo, y él había mejorado gracias a Derek y a sus visitas.  
  
  


—Derek...

—Stiles, como ya te he dicho, es complicado.

—Pero quiero saberlo, no me puedes decir que es complicado y esperar que me quede contento con esa explicación cuando me has dicho que nadie te conoce allí, cuando eres el que me ha hecho recuperarme y ahora puedo estar aquí, en el exterior, después de dos años encerrado...

—Te he mentido —dijo Derek suspirando, retorciéndose en el abrazo de Stiles y mirándolo unos segundos fijamente—. No tienes permiso para salir.

—¡Pero...! ¿Entonces qué demonios hago aquí? No debería estar fuera, me voy a meter en un lío, ahora me pondrán de nuevo en máxima seguridad...  
  
  


Derek suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad, y que realmente se le hacía difícil, porque le había cogido mucho cariño al castaño y no quería que sufriera, aunque en realidad había dejado de sufrir hacía ya mucho tiempo.  
  
  


—Quiero que me escuches atentamente, y por nada del mundo me interrumpas, porque esto es muy importante, y tenemos que ser rápidos antes del juicio.

—¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio?

—¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Te escucho —dijo en voz baja, cada vez más confundido. Derek le cogió las manos, rompiendo el abrazo.

—El día en el que entraste de aquella manera en el instituto, que te volviste loco... no saliste de allí, Stiles, moriste en aquel momento. Te suicidaste delante de tus compañeros, pegándote un tiro. El lugar en el que has estado ha sido el purgatorio, pero no es como todos piensan que es, ¿sabes? El infierno tiene una parte en la que la gente puede ser reformada, y aquellos que se han ido es porque lo han conseguido. Tu estancia en el purgatorio hubiera sido muy larga, ¿lo sabes? Hiciste mucho mal, pero hubo alguien que pedía que se te diera una oportunidad... por eso iban los "psiquiatras", pero todos decían que no había esperanza para ti, que no podías salir de allí. Pero por última instancia, contactaron conmigo. Yo te había estado observando, porque mi amiga hablaba mucho de ti, a todas horas, y te miraba mientras te sumías en una depresión cada vez más profunda, y prácticamente para mí te convertiste en mi amigo en el momento en el que te comencé a observar día tras día. Y Claudia, cansada de que mandaran a panolis que no te conocían, me lo pidió a mí, y no dudé en bajar a verte todos los días. Te conocía, sabía que no te gustaban los colores claros, pero mírate ahora, llevas una camiseta roja —comentó Derek con media sonrisa—. Fui de gris porque lo oscuro te tranquilizaba, y no necesitabas que te trataran como un loco, sino que fueran tu amigo. Y te fuiste reformando, empezaste a ser una persona buena, y ha llegado un punto en el que has forzado la situación, porque una vez te cuente todo esto, te harán el juicio.

—¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio? —repitió sin poder contenerse.

—El juicio en el que se decide si sales del purgatorio o no. Te lo iba a contar más adelante, pero como has preguntado por mí en el centro... bueno, allí nadie nos conoce a ninguno, más que nada porque no todos son elegidos para salir de allí. Los ángeles sólo salvamos a los que elegimos nosotros. Incluso las enfermeras de allí están para expurgar sus pecados.

—No entiendo nada —musitó Stiles haciendo un puchero—. No... era todo real Derek, todos los médicos...

—Los médicos que te visitaban eran ángeles mandados por tu madre —explicó el moreno—, pero ninguno cumplió con su cometido. Hoy estás fuera del purgatorio porque has forzado que te saque de allí. Y te tengo que explicar todo esto para que te puedas defender en el juicio, porque no podré estar yo.

—¿Entonces qué haré?

—Intenta ser tú mismo. Eres bueno, Stiles, yo lo sé. Te hicieron ser malo, pero tu alma es buena. Sigue tu corazón, y espero verte al final del juicio.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Sonó el despertador. Abrió los ojos confundido, se notaba descansado, relajado, como si hubiera dormido durante años. Se levantó a duras penas y notó las piernas tontas, y caminó por su habitación hasta la puerta. La abrió y se asomó al pasillo, bajando las escaleras y cayendo en la cuenta que no había nadie en casa.

Sintió el impulso de salir aun estando en pijama, y abrió la puerta principal, asomándose a la calle. Al mirar a los lados no vio ningún coche, ni ninguna persona alrededor.  
  
  


O sí.

Reconoció al hombre que estaba sentado en las escaleras de su porche, pese a que estaba de espaldas. Llevaba pantalones oscuros y camiseta gris, y al oír la puerta, se giró para mirarlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y subía los escalones hasta estar a su altura.  
  
  


—¿Derek? —preguntó, sin saber por qué sabía su nombre.

—Stiles —murmuró acercando su mano, cogiendo la del castaño y entrelazando los dedos—. Por fin despiertas.

—¿Qué... qué es esto?

—Te lo explicaré por el camino. Vamos.  
  
  


Lo siguió sin comprender, pero la mano de Derek era cálida y no quería soltarla. Llegaron hasta una casa en el bosque, sin encontrarse con nadie, ningún coche. Todo estaba vacío.  
  
  


—Esta era mi casa —dijo Derek, subiendo al porche y abriendo la puerta—. Antes de contarte nada, hay alguien que tienes que ver.  
  
  


Entraron dentro, y pasaron al salón, donde una mujer esperaba en medio de éste. Sonrió al verlo, y él recordaba aquella expresión. Sabía quién era, y sentía que sus músculos no querían responder pese a que él quería moverse hacia ella.  
  
  


—¿Mamá? —susurró Stiles, haciendo que sonriera más pronunciadamente.  
  
  


Y entonces recordó todo.

El centro psiquiátrico, las charlas con Derek, la explicación de que había estado allí como castigo, pero que finalmente y gracias al moreno había podido optar al juicio. Se acordó del juicio, y luego vino la nada. Lo siguiente que venía era su despertar. Pero por lo que recordó de lo que Derek le había dicho, que estuviera allí con él significaba que lo había conseguido.

Había logrado reunirse con él. El juicio había ido bien.  
  
  


—Bienvenido Stiles —murmuró Claudia con cariño—. Va a ser un poco complicado explicarte todo, así que hemos podido convencer para que estemos en Beacon Hills en un principio, para que te adaptes a todo esto. Pero sé que lograrás hacerte a ello rápido.

—¿Por qué está todo vacío?

—Porque de momento tenemos que acostumbrarte a todo esto. Es nuevo para ti, y por eso está Derek aquí, porque él es el que te tiene que guiar. Yo quería darte la bienvenida, pero me tengo que ir porque todo esto funciona así. Te veré muy muy pronto.  
  
  


Stiles se quedó en silencio, abrazando a su madre cuando ésta fue hacia él, y la vio salir de la casa. Se giró hacia Derek, que esperaba en la puerta de aquel salón, sonriente.  
  
  


—Bienvenido —dijo en voz baja, observando cómo Stiles iba hacia él.

—¿Qué tengo que aprender?

—Todo —susurró agarrando la mano que el castaño extendía en su dirección.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Todo el del mundo —repuso riendo—. Estamos solos aquí.

—No sé si quiero aprender rápido entonces —bromeó Stiles apretando los labios. Derek se mordió el labio inferior. El castaño decidió ser el que le quitara aquel gesto, por lo que se acercó a él, todavía cogiéndole la mano, y lo besó de forma tierna, de manera muy leve.

—Gracias —murmuró Derek, cuando se separaron.

—Gracias a ti por salvarme.

—Te salvaría las veces que hiciera falta.  
  


 


End file.
